Luna Doo, Where Are You?
by NixieStar
Summary: After the break up of Weiss, Omi and Ken open an amatuer detective agency, but it's a slow job. Things start to get weird when Omi's friend Makoto, Usagi, and "Luna Doo" have to solve the unthinkable mystery.


I don't own any of the characters in the following…unfortunately. Neither do I hold any rights to Scooby Doo, which this story is loosely based on.  
  
This again, is a teaser type chapter. I've been wanting to do an SM/WK crossover and somehow this just hit me. sweatdrops Probably a little odd in most people's mind, but that's why I'm asking your opinion! Let me know what you think and you might be rewarded with a mystery solved. Want to know what that mystery is? Then read! ^_^  
  
I do plan on trying to write a different type of story with these 2 anime shows in the future though.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
"I'm bored…."  
  
"Ken, if you say that again I'm going to scream."  
  
"I'm bored…."  
  
"I'm warning you…."  
  
Ken laughed. "Yeah…sorry Omi. Just wanted to see if you'd actually do it."  
  
Omi shook his head. "You're right though…it is kinda slow."  
  
"That's an understatement." Ken leaned back in his chair. "You know, when Weiss disbanded, I thought something like this would be fun. A little lighter then the daily savior assassin role…"  
  
"Well, we are only amateur detectives after all. Most people who want detectives probably hire professionals."  
  
"That must be why we only get stuff like lost wallets and missing keys." Ken rolled his eyes.  
  
Omi nodded absently, a plan formulating in his head. "Say Ken, would you object to some company?"  
  
"Company? We don't have enough 'cases' for ourselves, let alone company."  
  
"No, no…not for the business. You said you were bored, wanted something fun to do right?"  
  
"Yeah…"  
  
"Well, my old friend Makoto is out of school for a while. I could call her and I bet she could find somebody to bring with her."  
  
Ken nodded. "You know, I always wondered how you managed all those letters to her while we were in Weiss."  
  
"Well, once I explained the circumstances to Manx and Persia, they were happy to accommodate me as long as they were allowed to scan the letters for anything…sensitive I guess you'd say. Just to make sure I didn't slip and mention Weiss. I figured it was a small price to pay to continue my friendship with her."  
  
"Yeah…from what you've told me I bet it would have been hard on her."  
  
Omi nodded back. "Well, let me call her and make some plans." He picked up the phone and outlined the idea, then hung up a few minutes later. "She needs to call her friend and see if she can come too, but even if she can't Makoto plans on coming."  
  
"Sounds good. I'd like to meet this friend of yours." Ken grinned, making Omi blush just a little.  
  
"It isn't like that!"  
  
Ken laughed. "Just teasing…"  
  
Meanwhile, back in Juuban, there was another conversation going on.  
  
"Moshi moshi, Tsukino residence."  
  
"Usagi-chan! I have great news!"  
  
"You finally got a boyfriend Mako-chan?"  
  
She laughed. "No, not quite. Do you remember that old friend I told you about, Omi Tsukiyono?"  
  
"Yeah. Why?"  
  
"Well, he and his friend Ken run this amateur detective agency now that the owner of the flower shop they worked at has passed away. Omi told me they're pretty bored since business slow, and asked if I'd like to come see him tomorrow."  
  
"Good for you Mako-chan. You need a vacation."  
  
"But it gets better Usagi-chan! I had mentioned in my last letter to him that my friend Usagi, that's you, probably wouldn't be going anywhere for break either and he told me I could invite you to come along!"  
  
"Are you serious?!? Way cool! Hold on while I check with kaa-san." After a few moments pause, Usagi returned to the phone, squealing. "She said yes, she said yes!"  
  
"Great!"  
  
"She told me to tell you that she'll drive us to the station and that she'll pick you up around 10 tomorrow morning, because she said there's a train that leaves at 10:30 for Tokyo."  
  
"That's perfect. See you in the morning! Ja ne Usagi-chan."  
  
"Ja ne Mako chan!"  
  
After hanging up, Makoto then dialed Omi back. "Omi! It's all set. My friend Usagi and I will be leaving Juuban around 10:30 a.m., so we should get to Tokyo around 12 or so I'd guess."  
  
"Ok Mako-chan. We'll be there."  
  
"Oh, by the way. Usagi is bringing her cat with her. Is that ok?"  
  
"No problem."  
  
"Ok. Ja ne Omi-kun."  
  
"Ja ne Mako-chan."  
  
All went as planned, and at noon sharp, the two girls disembarked and stepped onto the platform. It wasn't long before Makoto heard someone shouting her name. Looking around, she spotted Omi. "Over here Omi!" She waved.  
  
He waved back, and made his way down the platform to his brunette and green- eyed friend. "It's been a long time hasn't it Mako-chan?"  
  
"Too long." She smiled back. "I'm really glad to see you again. Oh, before I forget, this is my friend Usagi." She introduced the blonde, odango haired, blue eyed girl. "And her cat Luna," she said, pointing to the black head sticking out of the bag on Usagi's shoulder.  
  
"Nice to meet you," Omi smiled. "Your cat is very unusual by the way. I don't think I've ever seen one with a crescent moon mark before."  
  
"She's very special," Usagi smiled back.  
  
"And that polite light brown haired, blue eyed young man is my friend Omi Tsukiyono."  
  
"Mako-chan talks about you all the time. Nice to finally meet you."  
  
Omi blushed a little, causing Ken to laugh. "And this brown haired, blue eyed joker is my friend Ken Hikada."  
  
"Nice to meet you," he said.  
  
"Likewise," Usagi smiled.  
  
"So you're Ken. Hmm…funny. From the way Omi described you I thought you'd be shorter," Makoto said, a teasing glint in her eye.  
  
"Omi! How dare you!"  
  
"ACK! First you and now Mako-chan! Two teases from the same pod," Omi laughed.  
  
Makoto laughed with him. "Ok, enough joking around. I wanna see the sights Omi."  
  
"You got it."  
  
With that, the group collected the girl's luggage and loaded it into the car, heading back to the agency, which was complete with a rather large living area in the back. After unloading, they all piled into the car and went out sightseeing around Tokyo. They had all thoroughly enjoyed themselves when they came back that evening.  
  
"I had a really nice time today Omi, but if you'll excuse me I need to feed Luna," Usagi said.  
  
"Oh, of course…she probably missed lunch while we were out. There are bowls in the kitchen if you want to use them."  
  
"Thanks," she said and Omi showed her the way. Grabbing a small bowl, she headed back to the room she was staying in with Makoto. All of a sudden, there was a scream and the sound of a bowl breaking.  
  
The other three rushed back to see what was the matter.  
  
Usagi was standing in the doorway pointing at Luna. "Her…her crescent moon…. It's gone!"  
  
  
  
~Terms~  
  
Moshi moshi-greeting used during a phone conversation  
  
Odango-means dumpling, but usually is translated as meatball  
  
Ja ne-casual way of saying good-bye 


End file.
